This invention relates to the field of ski pole wrist strap assemblies, in particular to the field of break-away ski pole wrist straps incorporating a seating device to be utilized by snow skiers. At the present time, there is not available a safe break-away wrist strap or portable seating device for use by a snow skier. This invention provides a safe, break-away wrist strap for ski poles which in an alternate embodiment incorporates a portable seating device. Previously, a skier desiring to sit down or take the weight off of his or her feet, either while waiting in a ski lift line or at any other location had to remove his or her skis and sit down in the wet snow or attempt to locate a support such as a rock or fallen tree. This invention provides a portable seating device which is concealed within the standard ski pole used by both alpine and cross-country skiers.